1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure for a container, having a lower closure member and a screw cap in which the lower closure member is adapted to be connected to the container opening by a base member. A pouring spout is connected to the base member of the lower closure member with an extendible bellows. The screw cap includes a cap bottom and a cap side wall with an internal thread and is adapted to be screwed onto and off the pouting spout which has an outer thread.
2. Description of Prior Art
In known closures at least the lower closure member is manufactured of resilient material so as to permit, by the bellows moving, the pouring spout to move from the down-pressed starting position into the extended pouring position and back again into the starting position.
In the extended pouting position of known closures the screw cap can be unscrewed from the pouring spout, as shown in German Patent Reference DE 35 36 514 A1. In this context extension ears may be moulded onto the cap bottom, and the pouring spout may be sealed by a sealing disc. Once the sealing disc has been removed even a child may unscrew the screw cap and gain access to the contents.
There exists a need to furnish a closure of the aforesaid type with a child protection feature in a simple manner.